Underwater vehicles, such as unmanned undersea vehicles (UUV's), submarines, autonomous buoys, and the like, include propulsion systems that move them through a body of water. In addition, these vehicles often include on-board electronics, such as sensors for monitoring environmental conditions or detecting other vehicles. As a result, such vehicles require a power source that provides energy for the propulsion system and/or their payloads.
Conventional power plants for such vehicles include battery systems, radio isotope generators, solar-cell systems, or combustion-based power supplies. There are significant drawbacks to such power plants, however.
Battery systems are characterized by a limited lifetime, particularly for small form-factor systems suitable for many undersea vehicle applications. Further, high power density battery systems represent a significant environmental hazard since they typically include hazardous materials. Leakage of such material into the water can contaminate an area and harm local marine life.
Radio isotope generators also represent a potential environmental hazard. Further, radio isotope generators tend to have a readily detected energy signature that makes them undesirable for use in applications that require stealth.
Solar-cell based power plants are capable of generating electrical energy only when environmental conditions are favorable (e.g., sunny, clear skies, etc.). Further, such power plants only operate on the surface.
Combustion-based power plants can only carry a finite fuel supply. As a result, the length of operation is limited by the fuel capacity of the vehicle. Applications such as loitering sensor systems, therefore, are not well-suited to the use of a combustion-based power plant. Further, combustion-based power plants also represent an environmental hazard and typically emit a characteristic acoustic signature.
A power generation system for providing power to an underwater vehicle that is eco-friendly, stealthy, and long-lasting would represent an advance in the state-of-the art.